Love Stage
by Lolexis.Claudius
Summary: Dunia itu sempit karena kita bisa bertemu dengan orang yang tak terduga padahal mereka ada di sekitar kita.


**Fiuh~ FF baru lagi muncul. Maaf saya belum bisa melanjutkan FF sebelah. #plaakk**

**Soalnya belum ada inspirasi sih lanjutin. Lagi galau nentuin alurnya.**

**Karena itu saya menuangkan ide baru deh. #author gak tanggung jawab**

**Okelah dari pada malam ini saya banyak omong dan malah Kou gak bisa ngeditorin dan keburu tidur, langsung saja okeh?~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**~Love Stage~**

**Warning: OOC, OC, gaje, et cetera**

**Typo maybe happens.**

**Please enjoy the story, don't like don't read…**

**.**

**.**

**#01 : I Know Who You Are**

**.**

Hari itu cuaca di kota London tampak begitu gelap dan angin bertiup sedikit lebih dingin dari biasanya. Lalu tak berapa lama, butiran-butiran air perlahan turun kemudian semakin lama butiran itu menjadi deras. Aroma tanah basah pun tercium begitu segar dan menenangkan. Karena itu, tak sedikit orang tengah berlarian menepi di tempat yang teduh untuk menjaga tubuhnya agar tetap kering. Tak sedikit pula orang-orang yang membawa payung dengan santainya menembus hujan kala itu. Dan pemuda berambut kelabu adalah salah satu orang yang kini berteduh di sebuah halte bus.

Pemuda berambut kelabu itu mengetuk-ngetuk kakinya dengan wajah yang di tekuk—yang tentunya membuat wajahnya semakin manis. Tak jarang yang melihatnya beberapa kali mondar-mandir, berdecak bahkan menggumamkan makian kecil.

"Sial, aku lupa bawa payung! Seharusnya aku mengikuti kata hatiku untuk membawanya. Kalau begini aku bisa telat nonton konser!" Rajuknya pada diri sendiri.

Dari kursi tunggu halte, seorang pria berambut hitam pekat yang sedari memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda kelabu tadi lalu membuka tas selempangnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah payung lipat merah miliknya. Pemuda berkacamata itu kemudian berdiri bersamaan dengan berhentinya sebuah bus di halte. Ia pun berjalan melewati pemuda kelabu.

"Payung untukmu." Kata pemuda hitam itu. Pemuda beriris safir itu terdiam sambil menerima payung pemberian pemuda culun bertopi _toque_ yang kini telah berlalu setelah menaiki bus.

"Aneh…" Desahnya.

Pemuda kelabu itu menatapi kepergian orang tadi dengan heran sambil mengingat-ingat. Ia merasa pernah melihat orang itu sebelumnya, tapi dimana? Setelah agak lama berpikir, ia mengingatnya. Orang itu adalah Sebastian Michaelis, teman sekelasnya yang paling cupu yang selalu memakai topi _toque_ dan jaket _hoodie_ hitam, belum lagi orang itu sangat pendiam. Sebastian biasanya duduk di bangku belakang paling pojok dan aura yang ia keluarkan selalu saja suram. Ciel pun tak pernah berbicara padanya. Ternyata orang itu baik.

"Ah iya! Aku harus buru-buru menemui Alois! Dia pasti akan marah karena aku telat datang!"

Dengan cepat pemuda beriris safir itu membuka payung lipat berwarna merah itu dan segera berlari menembus hujan.

**.**

**.**

"Ini sudah jam berapa, Ciel? Aku menunggumu 2 jam! 2 jam! Kita pasti telat kesana! Claude yang tadinya ingin bareng jadinya pergi duluan karena takut telat manggung." Rajuk Alois tak berhenti bicara selama perjalanan menuju konser dengan mobilnya.

"Aku lupa bawa payung."

Ciel menghela nafas panjang mendengar sahabatnya tengah mengoceh sedari tadi. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya salah, tapi tetap saja Alois sebenarnya tidak mempersalahkan keterlambatannya. Yang Alois permasalahkan itu adalah karena Ciel telat, ia tak jadi pergi ke konser bersama pacarnya, Claude karena Claude adalah _member_ dari band yang akan konser. Untuk menutupinya, Alois hanya mempersalahkan keterlambatan Ciel, dan Ciel tidak suka itu.

"Yah ampun, Ciel. Kenapa gak tembus saja hujan? Kau takut basah? Kau kan bisa ganti dengan bajuku."

"Bajumu aneh semua. Lagi pula kalau aku basah, ponsel dan buku kuliahku rusak." Ujar Ciel membela diri.

"Aneh bagaimana? Itu _fashion_!" Pekik pemuda berambut _blonde _itu kesal. "Aku heran, Ciel Phantomhive yang terkenal dengan julukan _Prince of Gothic Lolita & Visual Kei fashion_ yang selalu menghiasi majalah mingguan dalam kesehariannya adalah anak kuper dan seorang _nerd_ yang tempramen."

"Itu pekerjaan. Dan itu pun terpaksa." Ujar Ciel. "Berhenti berisik atau aku berhenti menjadi modelmu." Alois terdiam. Kalau sudah begitu, ia tak berani lagi cerewet karena baginya Ciel adalah sahabat sekaligus model berharganya.

Ya…Alois Trancy adalah _designer_ ternama di Inggris karena _fashion_-nya yang selalu baru dan tak ketinggalan jaman diusianya yang masih sangat muda. Beberapa tahun terakhir ini, selain _fashion_ modern yang meliputi baju harian dan gaun pengantin, ia semakin melebarkan sayapnya di dunia _fashion_ dengan model _Gothic Lolita_ maupun _Visual Kei_.

_Gothic Lolita_ merupakan subkultur mode yang berasal dari Jepang yang di dasarkan pada pakaian era Victorian. Sedangkan _fashion_ _Visual Kei_—hampir sama rumitnya dengan _Gothic Lolita_—yang ditandai dengan make-up dan gaya rambut rumit, dengan kostum flamboyant atau _androgynous_. Dan karena Alois sedang sangat tergila-gila dengan Jepang, ia memutuskan untuk membuat _fashion_ ini dan ia persembahkan untuk Ciel, sahabatnya.

Ciel masih ingat betul ketika pertama kali ia di tawari memakai pakaian itu, ia benar-benar menolak keras. Tapi dengan gigih Alois tetap mencoba sambil mengatakan _'kalau bukan kau yang memakainya, semua tak ada artinya karena aku membuatnya khusus untukmu. Aku memintamu sebagai sahabat sejak kecil. Aku berjanji akan selalu membelikan kue apapun untukmu kapan saja'_ dan dengan syarat akan menyembunyikan identitas asli Ciel pada publik, akhirnya Ciel pun luluh.

Dengan nama _stage_ Ciel, pemuda kelabu yang bernama lengkap Ciel Phantomhive mulai menginjakkan kaki dalam dunia permodelan—tentu saja Ciel adalah model khusus dan satu-satunya milik Alois untuk _fashion_-nya yang satu itu—dan sejak saat itu, ia menjadi terkenal mendadak. Banyak pihak agensi yang memintanya untuk menjadi model mereka, bermain film dan lain-lain tapi Ciel menolaknya dengan tegas. Bagi Ciel, sudah cukup kehidupannya yang tenang terusik dengan menjadi model Alois, bagaimana kalau nanti dia semakin sibuk? Waktunya bersama buku-buku dan anjing peliharaannya semakin berkurang!

"Ah kita sudah sampai." Ujar Alois memecah keheningan. "Pak supir, nanti tidak usah jemput ya. Aku pulang sendiri."

Ciel dan Alois pun segera melangkah terburu-buru memasuki gedung yang sudah padat penonton itu. Untungnya mereka tak perlu berdesak-desakan menonton karena gedung itu menyediakan tempat duduk untuk penontonnya. Mereka pun duduk di bangku paling depan. Sepertinya mereka telat beberapa lagu, tapi tak masalah. Konser belum berakhir dan teriakkan penonton masih berkumandang.

"FAUST!" Jerit Alois tak mau kalah dengan _fangirl_ atau _fanboy_ yang lebih dulu berteriak-teriak memanggil nama idolanya.

Teriakkan Alois mendapat respon dengan senyuman dari Claude. Namun beberapa _fangirl_ yang berada di barisan Alois sedikit beradu mulut meyakinkan teman mereka bahwa Claude tengah tersenyum kearah mereka. Meskipun kesal, Alois tetap mengabaikan mereka, toh sebenarnya senyuman itu hanya untuk Alois, si pacar tercinta Claude.

"Ciel, liat tuh Seba si favoritmu itu lagi keren banget. Tapi masih kalah keren dari Claude tercinta. Yuhuuu, Faust!" Ujar Alois sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kalau lagi jatuh cinta sih apa saja terlihat lebih. Haha…" Ledek Ciel.

"Uhh kau ini…" Alois mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Oh ya, nanti aku akan ke _backstage_, kau harus ikut! Nanti aku minta Claude memperkenalkan Seba padamu. Oke? Oke?" Pemuda kelabu itu mengangguk.

Ciel dan Alois menyukai band yang sama, _Black Rock_, band anak muda yang sedang naik daun dengan anggotanya yang bertalenta dan tampan. Band ini terdiri dari 5 _member_ antara lain; DroKein sebagai _vocalist_, Grey sebagai _guitarist_, Faust a.k.a Claude sebagai _bassist_, Seba sebagai _guitarist_ dan Phipps sebagai _drummer_. Mereka adalah band beraliran rock. Selain musik, mereka juga selalu mengubah penampilan mereka tiap kali manggung atau lebih tepatnya ber-_cosplay_. Kali ini pun mereka menyuguhkan penonton dengan penampilan _punk_ mereka.

"Eh Ciel, dengar-dengar ya, Grey dan Phipps itu pacaran lho." Bisik Alois saat band yang mereka tonton _break_ sementara.

"Terus kenapa? Claude juga berpacaran denganmu. Lalu ada yang salah?"

"Isshhh…kau tidak asik." Alois pun mengembungkan pipinya. "Itu artinya mereka itu kemungkinan besar biseks. Dan itu artinya, kesempatanmu dengan Seba itu mungkin!"

"Hah? Kau ingin membuatku _slash_? _Hell no_! Aku masih _straigh_t!"

Alois menghela nafas, "yang benar? Coba ingat terakhir kali kau berpacaran dengan perempuan itu kapan?"

Ciel mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi. Kalau tidak salah terakhir kali ia mempunyai pacar perempuan sekitar _junior high school_. Dan itu berarti 5 tahun yang lalu sebelum ia melajang sampai sekarang.

"Tuh kan…pasti sudah lama sekali."

Ciel terdiam sambil menatap panggung yang kini terisi kembali oleh _Black Rock_. Tentu saja teriakan penggemar yang berlomba-lomba menyebutkan nama idolanya memenuhi tempat konser itu. Tak terkecuali dua pemuda yang kini menaikan _light stick_-nya untuk memeriahkan konser. Belum lagi suara 'oy oy oy' juga kini terdengar semakin keras membahana.

"Sebelum kami melanjutkan 2 lagu terakhir dan persembahan khusus dengan _drum solo_-nya, kami mengingatkan lagi. Bulan depan _single_ kami akan _release_! Jangan lupa untuk dukung kami terus ya! Yosh!"

Setelah sang _vocalist_ berbicara, tentu saja jawaban para penggemar tak jauh dari kata 'iya', 'pasti' atau bahkan mereka hanya menjerit.

"Oke _Blackers_! Kami akan membawakan sebuah lagu dari _single_ terbaru kami, My Princess Lolita! _Are you ready to rock!?_"

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin tak ingin ke _backstage_?" Tanya Alois dengan raut wajah kecewa.

"Maaf, Alois. Mom meneleponku, dia bilang William—anjingku sakit. Aku harus mengantarnya ke dokter hewan." Jawab Ciel.

"Baiklah. Mungkin lain kali aku mengenalkannya."

"Oke, _bye." _Dengan cepat Ciel menyetop taxi dan ia pun melesat pergi.

Alois yang masih terdiam di tempat menghela nafas, lalu sebuah tangan menyadarkannya. Itu Claude, pacarnya.

"Ah...padahal aku ingin mengenalkan Ciel pada Seba." Ujar Alois masih dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Kita bisa mengenalkannya nanti lain waktu. Kau benar-benar ingin menjodohkan mereka berdua?" Tanya Claude.

"Ya. Kau tahu? Ciel itu pemuda termanis yang pernah aku kenal. Dia adalah sahabat sekaligus modelku yang paling berharga. Aku hanya ingin membantunya mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Aku sudah bilang bukan bahwa Ciel sangat ngefans dengan Seba?" Kata Alois sambil tersenyum.

Claude mengusap kepala Alois lembut dan tersenyum, "aku mengerti. Aku juga akan membantumu mencapai tujuanmu."

Mereka pun menaiki mobil bersama.

**xxx**

Pemuda kelabu itu kini sedang menahan kesal untuk kesekian kalinya pada sahabatnya sejak kecil. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah ia di paksa menjadi modelnya untuk _Gothic Lolita & Visual Kei fashion _sekarang ia disuruh memakai _Brolita_? Oh kenapa Ciel tidak suka? Tentu saja! _Brolita_ itu adalah _Gothic Lolita _juga. Tapi _Brolita_ adalah sebutan untuk laki-laki yang memakai gaun _Lolita_, yang tentu saja membuat Ciel marah-marah.

"Aku masih normal, hoy!" Begitulah katanya.

Alois yang melihatnya tampak puas mendandani Ciel yang memang sudah 'cantik' itu semakin cantik dengan memakai dress dan wig _curly_ tergerai. Yah…meskipun tadi ada sedikit—banyak—adu mulut, belum lagi pemaksaan untuk memakai dress, akhirnya dengan segala cara Ciel berhasil di dandani menjadi _Brolita_. Dan tentunya Ciel terus saja mengumpat dalam hati.

"Nanti aku akan membelikanmu kue super lezat, oke?"

"Hn."

"Ayolah jangan cemberut. Kita ada sesi pemotretan sebentar lagi. Dan aku punya kejutan untukmu."

"Hah?"

Ciel mengikuti Alois ke ruangan untuk di pakai pemotretan dengan kesal. Dan apa tadi? Kejutan? Ciel menerka-nerka apa yang akan Alois berikan untukknya. Kalau itu sesuatu yang aneh lagi, Ciel bersumpah tidak akan mau melanjutkan permodelan!

Mereka pun sampai di ruangan yang sudah di tata seperti bangunan tua yang tak pernah dipakai lagi. Hebat sekali memang teman-teman Alois ini. Dan…oh oh! Apa itu? Ada Claude dan seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan pakaian _Gothic Lolita_. Perasaan Ciel sedikit tak enak.

"Ah, Seba! Claude!" Panggil Alois pada 2 pemuda disana tadi. Orang yang di panggil pun menengok.

"Alois!" Balas Claude. "Bagaimana penampilan Seba? Keren bukan?" Ujar Claude sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Umm! Aku senang kalian mau membantu kami buat pemotretan kali ini."

"Tak masalah." Ucap Seba tersenyum.

"Hahaha…tapi, _dear~_ kau jauh lebih keren hari ini." Alois sedikit menggoda Claude sambil membetulkan kerah kemeja Claude yang agak berantakan.

Ciel dan Seba hanya bisa diam dari kejauhan melihat pemandangan _lovey dovey_ di depan mereka. Oh _well_, bisa kita _skip_?

"Oh ya, Seba. Ini Ciel, kau tau kan? Dia yang selalu menghiasi majalah mingguan. Orang ini yang ingin aku kenalkan padamu hari itu tapi karena ada urusan jadinya dibatalkan deh." Ujar Alois memperkenalkan. Ciel yang dikenalkan hanya bisa berdebar karena ia di perkenalkan dengan penampilan seperti ini. Ugh Alois! Ciel sukses kau buat malu!

Sebastian mengulurkan tangannya pada Ciel sambil memandangnya dengan iris rubinya. Sejenak, Ciel merasa terpaku dengan keindahan mata milik Seba, idolanya. Tapi senggolan Alois menyadarkannya dan justru itu membuatnya salah tingkah memperkenalkan namanya.

"Ah…kau…" Ujar Seba terbata. Alois, Ciel dan Claude beradu pandang. "_I know who you are_. Kau Ciel Phantomhive, kan? Jurusan seni tingkat 4?"

"Eh?"

Jantung Ciel berpacu semakin cepat. Bagaimana Seba sang idolanya bisa tahu ia bernama lengkap Ciel Phantomhive dan jurusan seni tingkat 4? Alois selalu merahasiakan itu semua dari publik demi kenyamanan Ciel. Tapi…kenapa Seba bisa tahu? Ciel pun hanya bisa men-_death glare_ Alois yang panas dingin setelah mendengar pernyataan Seba.

"Umm…ah…ba-bagaimana kau tahu itu dia?" Tanya Alois terbata.

Seba menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya, "kita sekelas dijurusan seni. Oh ya, bagaimana? Tidak kehujanan 'kan waktu itu?"

TRAKKK!

Kalau saja ini anime, pasti efek pecahan kaca dan wajah shock muncul. Sayangnya saja bukan. Hanya saja sekarang Ciel merasa seperti di lempar batu. Bagaimana tidak? Sekelas katanya?

"Kau tidak tahu? Aku Sebastian Michaelis."

"HAHHH!?" Jerit Ciel. "Se-sebastian yang selalu memakai jaket _hoodie_ dan topi _toque_?"

"Begitulah." Kata Seba atau lebih tepatnya Sebastian ini tersenyum lembut. "Aku tak menyangka kau adalah model terkenal itu. Dunia itu sempit ya?"

"A-aku juga tak menyangka pemuda culun yang di juluki orang autis bisa bertransformasi menjadi seperti ini." Lirih Ciel hampir tak bersuara.

"Apa? Aku tak mendengarnya."

"Bukan apa-apa."

Seketika Alois menjadi sumringah mendengarnya sambil memandang Claude dengan senyuman terbaiknya yang seakan mengatakan 'mereka sudah saling kenal'.

"Oke, kita mulai saja ya pemotretannya."

Mereka berdua pun mulai melakukan sesi pemotretan dengan berbagai macam model pakaian dan berbagai pose. Mulai dari duduk sampai berdiri. Dari foto berjauhan sampai bedekatan. Dan tidak tanggung-tanggung sang _photographer_ meminta mereka beradegan seperti sedang berdansa ataupun seperti seorang pangeran yang tengah mencium punggung tangan putrinya.

Dalam hati, Ciel kembali merutuk. Di satu sisi dia begitu senang karena bisa berkenalan dengan idolanya, di sisi lain ia malu karena memakai dress belum lagi soal Seba yang ternyata adalah teman sekelasnya yang dikenal super cupu plus kacamata _nerd_-nya. Ia tak menyangka Sebastian yang cupu itu menjadi Seba, pemuda _multitalented_ yang diminati para gadis karena ketampanan dan _fashion_-nya yang oke punya. Sebastian yang selalu menutupi setengah rambut sampai kuping itu ternyata menyembunyikan _piercing_ yang lumayan banyak.

Tapi tunggu, mengapa Sebastian tahu bahwa ia adalah Ciel Phantomhive teman sekelasnya dengan penampilan Ciel yang memakai dress dan wig _curly_ panjang sepunggung. Ajaib…orang itu benar-benar memiliki mata yang tajam.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya." Ujar Alois pada kru _photographer_, Ciel dan tentunya Seba sambil menjabat tangan mereka satu-satu.

Sementara sang 'artis' berganti penampilan, Alois dan Claude hanya bisa menunggu diluar. Tak berapa lama, keluarlah Ciel dengan kaos oblongnya dan celana panjang bututnya. Alois dan Claude yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil mengangkat jempol kebawah.

Kemudian disusul Sebastian dengan pakaian 360 derajat berbeda dengan Ciel. Sebastian keluar sebagai Seba. Dengan celana panjang robek-robeknya, kaos putih berbalut jaket ala rocker-nya serta asessoris seperti rantai, kalung dan pin bertengger disana. Alois dan Claude hanya mengangkat jempol mereka keatas menandakan Sebastian sudah sangat oke.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kalau kita _double date_?" Ujar Alois.

"_No_, aku harus pulang. William masih sakit dan aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku untuk besok." Tolak Ciel sambil bersiap-siap pulang.

"Memangnya besok ada tugas?" Tanya Sebastian.

"Kau lupa? Itu tugas melukis sketsa dari Mr. Abberline." Jawab Ciel.

"Oh _GOD_! Aku lupa!" Ujar Sebastian sambil menepuk jidatnya. "Oi Claude, aku pulang duluan ya."

Sebastian melambaikan tangan kearah Alois dan Claude sambil menarik Ciel ikut bersamanya. Alois dan Claude pun hanya berpandangan sambil tersenyum seakan mengatakan 'awal yang baik' lalu mereka kembali berpacaran..

Sementara Alois dan Claude berpacaran, Sebastian tanpa izin mengajak Ciel untuk pulang bersamanya dengan mobil. Meski protes, tentu saja kekuatan mereka yang berbeda membuat Ciel kalah dan akhirnya ikut.

Dalam perjalanan, mereka terdiam satu sama lain mengingat mereka bukanlah teman dekat sebelumnya. Bahkan mereka tidak pernah saling berbicara di kelas. Apa lagi Sebastian adalah orang yang paling dijauhi teman sekelasnya karena gayanya yang aneh dan suram di kampus.

"Err…jadi…tolong jangan beri tahu orang lain kalau aku model majalah mingguan itu, oke?" Ujar Ciel yang tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

"Tentu saja. Setiap orang punya rahasia yang tidak perlu orang tahu, kan? Aku menghargai itu kok mengingat aku juga sama sepertimu." Jawab Sebastian masih sambil menyetir mobilnya.

"Jadi…kenapa kau menyembunyikan identitasmu?"

"Itu? Ahahaha…aku tak ingin aktivitas belajarku terganggu. Aku serius belajar di kampus, jadi tak perlu keren-keren."

Sebastian terkekeh pelan. Mereka pun berbincang-bincang soal alasan Ciel juga menyembunyikan identitasnya. Lalu beralih ke topik lain menjadi seputar kampus mereka dan tanggapan-tanggapan Sebastian ketika di jauhi teman-temannya di kampus yang ternyata sama sekali tidak ia pedulikan. Lalu beralih lagi soal band Sebastian dari awal mula terbentuk hingga sampai di puncaknya kini.

"Ku dengar kau mengidolakanku. Apa itu benar?" Tanya Sebastian pada akhirnya.

"Eh? Ah…umm…yeah…menurutku permainan gitarmu keren." Ucapnya malu-malu.

"Ah…aku sangat tersanjung." Sebastian tertawa. Ciel? Tentunya sekarang wajahnya berwarna merah padam.

Tak terasa mereka pun sampai di rumah sederhana keluarga Phantomhive dengan kebun yang ditumbuhi mawar putih. Ciel pun turun dan menawarkan Sebastian untuk mampir sebentar, namun Sebastian menolak dengan alasan tugas melukis yang di kumpulkan besok. Dan kemudian Sebastian berlalu.

Ciel melangkahkan kakinya ke rumah sambil mengucapkan 'aku pulang' ketika masuk lalu terus berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia melempar tasnya di kasur dan tanpa istirahat ia membuka kain penutup kanvas miliknya yang sejak tadi berdiri manis di pojok kanan kamarnya.

"Lebih baik aku melanjutkannya dengan cepat. _Deadline_ besok sih." Katanya sambil mulai melanjutkan lukisannya.

Pemuda kelabu itu dengan luwesnya membentuk-bentuk garis menjadi sebuah sketsa wajah seseorang pria dengan sebuah gitar listrik yang pria itu pegang. Pemuda kelabu itu melukis karyanya dengan serius, namun selang beberapa menit kemudian wajahnya memerah. Ingin rasanya ia mencoret-coret sketsa itu, merobeknya, menginjak-injaknya lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Tapi…sayang juga. Ia telah membuat itu berhari-hari sebelumnya sampai tak tidur. Tapi! Bagaimana kalau orang yang ia gambar itu melihat sketsa karyanya?! Bisa mati kutu dia!

"Pokoknya Sebastian tidak boleh melihat lukisan ini!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Gimana episode 1 yang singkat ini? #plakkk**


End file.
